The present invention is directed generally to a display construction and specifically directed to a portable display construction for trade shows or the like.
Displays for trade shows exhibits are custom designed to suit the needs of each individual exhibitor. In most instances, the display is used for a particular trade show and never used again. Although the display is used for a relatively short period of time it must be impressive and stury enough to withstand extensive use during this short period of time. In spite of the fact that the display construction is used for a short period of time, the design and construction of the display involves a good deal of time and expense on the part of the displayer. In addition to the expenses involved in the design and manufacture of the various elements that make up the display construction, the construction must be shipped and then later assembled at the trade show. In most cases, the display must be assembled at the trade show by a carpenter or other skilled labor and a good deal of time is lost by the displayer in supervising the assemblage of the display. This time could be better spent in planning the program for the show. After the show, the display must be disassembled again with the aid of a carpenter or other outside help and then shipped to the displayers plant or disposed of. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art displays have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a display construction that can be easily assembled and disassembled by the displayer without the need of outside help.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a display construction that is light-weight and portable and can be easily carried by the displayer in a disassembled and folded condition.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display construction that is simple and relatively inexpensive, enabling the display construction to be considered an expendable item after one use, but which is durable enough to pass through several diversified uses.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display construction that is made up of a plurality of light-weight sheet elements that are assembled to produce a sturdy three-dimensional structure.
A still further object of the instant invention is the provision of a display construction made up of a plurality of light-weight sheet elements that are assembled to produce a three-dimensional structure which includes vertical planar for illustrations and identifying information and a vertical shelf to provide a writing surface or for supporting distribution literature.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.